Epsilon Program (GTA IV)
The Epsilon Program is a cult in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The Epsilon Program doesn't play a big role in GTA IV, only appearing as one-off characters and locations. Several references to Epsilon Program, both direct and indirect, exist in GTA IV. There are hobos, who believe aliens are trying to take their sperm, pedestrians who cry Oh no! They've killed another truth seeker, and soapboxers, who rant about the paradise and how all others are slaves and are damned. Bluesy St. John claims she once ended up spending her Thursday nights in a group that prayed to Kifflom. Brendan Roberts suggests that he is a member of the cult, as noted when he says Kifflom at the end of his interview on Intelligent Agenda on Public Liberty Radio. The cult sponsors Chiropracticovernight.com, and is mentioned by the MyRoomOnline user Ravenvamp11 on her profile. In The Lost and Damned, there's a website called Morningwoodspa.com. One of the therapists is named Betty Mama Bear Wiffleton and her description says that Betty ran a cult with her ex-husband, who also happens to be her brother and uncle, which is a reference to Brother-Uncle, a term for an Epsilon member. It also says, She trained for three days at the certified shaman in the state of San Andreas. So, Betty appears to be an Epsilon Program member. Based on what her description said, stating that she was in San Andreas, the state where Epsilon Program is, and her running a cult. There is a newspaper article by the Liberty Tree that is claimed to be The 13th Tenet of the Epsilon Tract. There is a building named The Fellowship Enlightenment Center found within the game. It is a large, baby blue, building. Baby blue is the official color that represents the Epsilon Program. Many fans have theorized that this could be the manifestation of Epsilonism within GTA IV. Cris Formage calls the Epsilon Cult a fellowship of likeminded people, and the building is named after a Fellowship. On the Epsilon Program's website, their places of worship are known as Enlightenment Centers, just as the building in GTA IV. Their tagline is Looking for answers? A backpacker pedestrian in GTA San Andreas, who is believed to be a member of the cult, has a dialogue stating Are you looking for spiritual answers? A phone number, that reads 808-555-1044, can be found up front. Fans have called this number both in game and in real life to no avail. A dialogue by Bluesy St. John mentions Thursday night, so there may be a connection with the phone number and calling it at the right time. Moreover, on Blogsnobs, there is a user, Inyapuper, who is considered an anti-Epsilonist, as he has red hair. A user on the in-game internet called Flaptickler has a birthmark, similar to that of Kraff. Aside, one YouTube video from late 2012 shows a pedestrian with a tattoo similar to the Kraff birthmark. Video Investigation Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Epsilon Program Category:Cults